User blog:FunnehCakeRockz2004XD/What if this happened...
What if Qubo was Canadian? Then I'll show you the shows and their ratings. NOTE: My sister account, aka my main account on the computer, Chocolatetomcarlogos, added ROBLOX TV Studios programming. Shows and ratings *3-2-1 Penguins! (C8) *3 Amigonauts (PG) *3rd & Bird © *4 Square © *64 Zoo Lane © *A Little Curious © *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (C8) *The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka (G) *The Adventures of Napkin Man! © *The Adventures of Paddington Bear (G) *Almost Naked Animals (PG) *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (C8) *Angela Anaconda © *Angelina Ballerina Classic © *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps © *Animal Atlas (G) *Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller (G) *Animal Jam © *Animal Mechanicals © *Animal Science (G) *Animalia (C8) *Animorphs (G) *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (G) *Anthony Ant © *Apple & Onion (C8) *Archie's Weird Mysteries (G) *Ask Me! © *Astroblast! © *Atomic Betty (G) *Babar (G) *Babar and the Adventures of Badou © *Baby Alan (C8) *The Backyardigans © *Bali © *Barney and Friends © *Bear Behaving Badly (G) *Bear in the Big Blue House © *Being Ian (C8) *The Berenstain Bears © *Betsy's Kindergarden Adventures (G) *Big Block SingSong © *The Big Comfy Couch © *Binka (C8) *Birdz (G) *The Bittles © *Blaster's Universe (G) *Blazing Dragons (C8) *Blue's Clues © *Bo on the Go! © *Bob the Builder Classic © *Bob the Builder (2015) © *Bobby's World (C8) *Boj © *Boo! © *Boohbah © *Bottle Top Bill © *Braceface (PG) *BraveStarr (G) *Bravest Warriors (G) *The Brothers Flub (G) *Brum © *Bruno and the Banana Bunch © *Bubu and the Little Owls © *Bump in the Night (G) *Busytown Mysteries © *The Busy World of Richard Scarry © *Caillou © *Camp Lakebottom (C8) *Captain Flamingo (G) *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (G) *Care Bears © *Chad's Book Factory © *Charlie and Lola © *Chirp © *Chloe's Closet © *The Choo Choo Bob Show © *Chop Chop Ninja (G) *Chuck's Choice (PG) *Chuggington © *Clang Invasion (C8) *Class of the Titans (G) *Clifford the Big Red Dog © *Clifford's Puppy Days © *Clyde (G) *Code Lyoko (G) *Colin and the Thumpies © *Connie the Cow © *Corduroy © *Corneil and Bernie (G) *Cosmic Quantum Ray (C8) *The Cramp Twins (G) *Crashbox (G) *Cupcake and Dino: General Services (G) *Culture Click (G) *Curiousity Quest (G) *Curious George © *Cyberchase © *Danger Mouse (C8) *Danger Rangers (G) *The DaVincibles (G) *The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (G) *Dear America (G) *Dennis and Gnasher (G) *Dennis the Menace (C8) *Denver the Last Dinosaur © *Detective Bogey (C8) *Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomolgist (G) *Digby Dragon © *Dino Dan © *Dinosaur King (G) *Dipdap (G) *Dirtgirlworld © *Dive Olly Dive! © *D.N. Ace (C8) *Doki (G) *Doozers © *Donkey Kong Country (G) *The Doodlebops © *Dr. Dimensionpants! (C8) *Dragon © *Dragon Tales © *Driver Dan's Story Train © *Dumb Bunnies (G) *Earth to Luna! © *El Chavo (G) *Eliot Kid (C8) *Elliot Moose © *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (G) *Erky Perky (C8) *Esme & Roy © *Ethelbert the Tiger (G) *Famous 5: On the Case (G) *Fat Dog Mendoza (G) *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman © *Fifi and the Flowertots © *Finley the Fire Engine © *Fireman Sam © *Fishtronaut © *Flying Rhino Junior High (G) *Franklin © *Franklin and Friends © *Frankenstein's Cat (C8) *Franny's Feet © *The Fudsim and Stacey Show (G) *Funniest Pets and People (PG) *The Future is Wild (G) *The Garfield Show (G) *Gasp! (C8) *George and Martha © *George Shrinks © *Gerald McBoing-Boing © *Get Ace (G) *Geronimo Stilton (C8) *Ghostbusters (G) *Giver (G) *Go Jetters © *Gofrette © *Gordon the Garden Gnome (C8) *Gravediggers Squad (G) *Grojband (C8) *Grossology (G) *Growing Up Creepie (G) *Guess with Jess © *Gumby (G) *Harold and the Purple Crayon © *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs © *Harvey Street Kids (C8) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (G) *Heathcliff (C8) *Henry's Amazing Animals © *Henry's World © *Hero: 108 (G) *Hey Duggee © *Hi-5 © *Hip Hop Harry (C8) *The Hoobs (G) *HoopDogz (G) *Horrid Henry (G) *I Got a Rocket! (G) *I Spy © *I'm an Animal © *In the Night Garden... © *Inspector Gadget (G) *It's a Big Big World! © *Jacob Two-Two © *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks © *Jane and the Dragon (G) *Jay-Jay the Jet Plane © *Jelly Jamm © *Jibber Jabber (G) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (C8) *Joe and Jack © *Johnny Test (G) *Justin Time © *Kaput and Zosky (PG) *Katie and Orbie © *Kenny the Shark (C8) *Kid vs. Kat (G) *King (G) *Kipper © *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (PG) *The Koala Brothers © *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! © *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (C8) *LazyTown © *League of Super Evil (G) *The Legendaries (C8) *Liberty's Kids (G) *Lina and Friends © *Little Bear © *Little Charley Bear © *The Little Lulu Show © *Little Robots (C8) *Look Kool (G) *Looped (PG) *Louie © *Lucky Fred (G) *Luna and Cozy (C8) *Lunar Jim © *Madeline © *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast © *Magic Cellar (C8) *The Magic School Bus © *The Magic School Bus Rides Again © *Manon © *Maisy © *Mega Babies (PG) *Make Way for Noddy (G) *Making Stuff © *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies © *Martin Mystery (PG) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (C8) *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks © *Messy Goes to OKIDO © *Max & Ruby © *Maya and Miguel (C8) *Mickey's Farm © *Miffy and Friends © *Miffy's Adventures Big and Small © *Mighty Machines © *The Mighty Jungle (G) *Mike the Knight © *Mischief City (G) *Miss BG (C8) *Miss Moon (G) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends © *Mister Maker © *Mixels (G) *Molly's Gang (C8) *Mona the Vampire (G) *Monkey See, Monkey Do © *Monster Math Squad © *The Mr. Men Show (G) *My Big Big Friend © *My Dad the Rockstar (C8) *My Friend Rabbit © *My Pet Monster (G) *The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (C8) *Nature Cat © *Ned's Newt (G) *Neeko's Amazing World (G) *NetSmartzKids (C8) *Nerds and Monsters (G) *The New Adventures of Nanoboy (C8) *Noah and the Forces of Sarcasm (G) *Noonbory and the Super Seven © *Nolyn's World © *Numb Chucks (G) *Numberjacks © *Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the Seven Kingdoms (G) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (G) *Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (C8) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (G) *Olive the Ostrich © *Olivia © *Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate © *Olliver's Adventures (G) *Olly the Little White Van © *Oobi © *Oscar's Orchestra (G) *Oswald © *Pablo the Little Red Fox © *Panwapa © *Paz © *Pearlie (C8) *Pecola © *Peep and the Big Wide World © *Pelswick (C8) *Pet Alien (G) *PicMe (G) *Pingu © *Pinky Dinky Doo © *Pinky Malinky (C8) *Pippi Longstocking (G) *Pirates: Adventures in Art © *Play With Me Sesame © *Playworld © *Pocoyo © *Poppets Town © *Pororo the Little Penguin © *Postman Pat © *Qubo World (G) *Raa-Raa the Noisy Lion © *Raggs © *Rainbow Fish © *Rainbow Ruby © *Rated A for Awesome (C8) *Red Beard (C8) *Redwall (G) *Rescue Heroes: Global Response Team (G) *Roary the Racing Car © *Rob the Robot © *ROBLOX Family (G) *ROBLOX Family Daycare © *RoboRoach (C8) *Rock the Park! (G) *Rocketboy and Toro (G) *Rocket Monkeys (C8) *Rolie Polie Olie © *Roll Play © *Royale High (G) *Ruby Gloom (G) *Rubbadubbers © *Ruby's Studio © *Rupert (G) *Rupert Bear (C8) *Safari Tracks (G) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat © *Sally Bollywood: Super Detective (G) *Sam and Max (C8) *Sammy's Story Shop © *Sandra the Fairytale Detective (G) *Sarah and Duck © *The Save-Ums! © *Scaredy Squirrel (G) *Warren Buffet's Secret Millionaires Club (G) *The Secret Show (C8) *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear © *Sesame Street © *Seven Little Monsters © *Shaun the Sheep (G) *Shelldon (C8) *She-Ra: Princess of Power (G) *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (G) *Shuriken School (PG) *Sidekick (C8) *Sitting Ducks (G) *Skatoony (C8) *Skunk-Fu! (C8) *Snowsnaps (G) *Something Else (C8) *Space Goofs (C8) *Space Racers (G) *Spliced (PG) *Stella and Sam © *Stickin' Around (G) *Storm Hawks (G) *StoryBots © *Stuart Little (C8) *Super 4 (G) *Supernoobs (G) *Sushi Pack (G) *Taste Buds © *Tec the Tractor © *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (G) *Teletubbies © *Theodore Tugboat © *This is Daniel Cook © *This is Emily Yeung © *Thomas & Friends © *Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! © *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (G) *Timeblazers (G) *Time Warp Trio (C8) *Timmy Time © *Timothy Goes to School (G) *Tinga Tinga Tales © *Tinpo © *Tiny Planets © *ToddWorld © *Toopy and Binoo © *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom © *Toot and Puddle © *TroTro © *Trust Me, I'm a Genie! (G) *Turbo Dogs (C8) *Tutenstein (G) *Tweenies © *Twisted Whiskers (G) *UMIGO © *Underground Ernie © *The Upside-Down Show © *VeggieTales © *Vitaminix © *Viva Pinata (C8) *Waybuloo © *Wayside (G) *What-a-Mess © *What's Your News? © *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (C8) *Where's Wally? © *Wibbly Pig © *The Wiggles © *Wilbur © *Will and Dewitt © *Willa's Wild Life (C8) *Wish Kid (G) *Wishbone (G) *Wishfart (PG) *The Wonder Pets! © *WordGirl (C8) *WordWorld © *World of Quest (G) *The WotWots © *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! © *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (G) *Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum © *Yakkity Yak (C8) *Yaya and Zouk © *Yo Gabba Gabba! © *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! (C8) *Yvon of the Yukon (G) *Yure and You © *Zerby Derby © *Zeke's Pad (G) *Zevo-3 (C8) *The Zimmer Twins (G) *Zig and Zag (G) *Zoboomafoo © *Zoo Clues (G) *The Zula Patrol (C8) Sorry for not rating the shows their actual ratings ;) Category:Blog posts